The present invention relates to a method and a device for testing and diagnosing an automotive air conditioning system.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,957 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,567 methods and apparatus for servicing an automobile air conditioning system are already known in which electronic processing means including a microprocessor are provided for initially diagnosing the system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and device for an effective, quick and simple test and diagnosis of an automotive air conditioning system. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for testing and diagnosing air conditioning system wherein it is considered only the type of refrigerant and whether the system has a compressor with fixed or variable capacity, irrespective of type of automobile and/or system manufacturer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-holdable, self-contained, light-weight device which allows any operator to carry out efficient test and diagnosis of automotive air conditioning systems.
The above and other objects of the presente inventions are accomplished by means of the method and device defined in the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.